Demeter's Cabin
Demeter's Cabin Description Demeter's cabin has a roof made of grass and has tomato on all of the light brown walls. It has many flowers. It is a brownish color. The interior floor is a lush grass. Numerous vases are scattered about the cabin, filled with various flowers. Messages from the Counsellor and Lt Residents Counsellor # Tristan Carter (Led 1 quest) Lieutenant Counsellor # Romeo Rivlynn Members # Loraine Redworth # Zach Rodriguez # Meghan Sharp # Jatana Gonzales # Carter Jones # Drew Thornton # Ariana Unknown # Fiona Ash # Sam Fleur # Allen Holt # Rosie de Lamora # Melissa Rosegrace Campers who are not year round # Meloney Flamel # Sheila Carter Priestess (Only 1 per Cabin) # Serra Ayzawa Inactive # Up for Adoption # Dylan Jackson (Ghost, see HadesHero) Former Members # Margaret Myers (Hunter of Artemis) # Josh Denag (Dead) # Sabrina (Nymph) # Talia Georgia(Joined the Broken Covenant) # Elenah Blacksmith (Left) # Veronikah Wirkowski (Dead) # Classiya Moto Fareweather (Left) # Heather Fredrikson (Left) # Mason Fredrikson (Left) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Demeter have the ability to create a Venus Flytrap, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will attempt to swallow anything that comes near it. # Children of Demeter have the ability to shoot poisonous pine out from their hands which acts as a powerful paralytic for a short time. Defensive # Children of Demeter have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. # Children of Demeter have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. Passive # Children of Demeter have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. # Can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more drain on the user. Supplementary # Children of Demeter have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. # Children of Demeter have the ability to curse people with a constant state of hunger or even relieve the desire to eat for a short time. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Demeter have the ability to transform people into large plants of their choosing; this effect does not last long. Traits # They are good cooks, as their mother is the goddess of harvest and agriculture. # They are excellent gardeners. Treaties with other cabins Nyx's Cabin * We will provide assistant in Quest in all possible means. * Mutual Defense Pact Aphrodite's Cabin * We will provide assistance in Quests in all possible means. * We will help each other in clean our Cabins. * Mutual Defense Pact. Tyche's Cabin * We will help each others during Fights Eros' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Helping with chores * Abstainment from toying with emotions. Persephone's Cabin (our nieces and nephews) * Mutual Defense Pact * Helping with Cabin Inspection * Helping with Quests Ariadne's Cabin * Mutual Defense * We will provide assistance in Quest in all possible means * They will give us maps of their cabin * They won't manipulate us * We will help decorate their cabin * We won't turn them into a plant Zephyrus' Cabin * They will not destroy our plants * We will help decorate their cabin * Non-Aggression Pact Thanatos' Cabin * Mutual defense pact * Non aggression pact * We will help each other during fights Enemies # Category:Cabins Category:Children of Demeter